marvel_moviesfandomcom_it-20200215-history
The New Mutants
The New Mutants is an upcoming superhero horror film and will be the thirteenth and final film in the X-Men film series which follows a new group of young mutants known as the New Mutants battling against the Demon Bear. Plot The film will be a horror film set in the X-Men universe depicting the inner struggles of a group of adolescent mutants. Cast * Anya Taylor-Joy as Illyana Rasputin / MagikAnya Taylor-Joy, Maisie Williams Set to Star in 'X-Men' Spinoff 'New Mutants' (Exclusive) * Maisie Williams as Rahne Sinclair / WolfsbaneAnya Taylor-Joy, Maisie Williams Set to Star in 'X-Men' Spinoff 'New Mutants' (Exclusive) * Charlie Heaton as Samuel Guthrie / Cannonball * Henry Zaga as Roberto da Costa / Sunspot * Blu Hunt as Danielle Moonstar / Mirage * Alice Braga as Dr. Cecilia Reyes * Happy Anderson as Reverend Craig * Mickey Gilmore as Coal Miner * Thomas Kee as Thomas Guthrie * To-be-confirmed actor as Demon Bear * Antonio Banderas as a To-be-confirmed character Additionally, Rosario Dawson was originally offered to played Cecilia Reyes but dropped out for unknown reasons. Jon Hamm was also cast to portray Dr. Nathaniel Essex, with filming for the role completed, though his role has reportedly been cut from the film as a result of an extensive reshoot process that is changing elements of the film. Continuty and References to Earth-10005 * Illyana Rasputin/Magik is introduced. * Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane is introduced. * Samuel Guthrie/Cannonball is introduced. * Roberto DaCosta/Sunspot appears. * Danielle Moonstar/Mirage appears. * Cecilia Reyes is introduced. * Demon Bear is introduced. Taglines * Everyone Has Demons. * There is something new to fear. * Witness the beginning of something new. * Fear is their weakness, Survival is their power. Production In May 2015, 20th Century Fox announced Josh Boone would direct a film adaptation of the New Mutants. Lauren Shuler Donner and Simon Kinberg would be producing the film, while Boone and Knate Gwaltney were set to write the script.Fox Mints 'The New Mutants' X-Men Spinoff; 'The Fault In Our Stars' Helmer Josh Boone To Direct In August 2015, Boone shared an image of the script which he was writing along with Gwaltney and was "not done yet."New Mutants' Director Shares Screenplay Progress of 'X-Men' Spinoff In October 2015, Boone had finished the first draft of the script for the film with Knate Gwaltney.The first draft of New Mutants is COMPLETE @Kinberg @KnateLee In August 2016, it was reported that Scott Neustadter and Michael H. Weber would write the script with the films line up to include Mirage, Wolfsbane, Sunspot, Cannonball, Magik and Warlock.Fault in Our Stars' Writers Tackling 'X-Men' Spinoff 'New Mutants' (Exclusive) In November 2016, Coming Soon.net reports that Demon Bear would be an antagonist in the film, the site also reveal that 20th Century Fox is currently targeting a Spring 2018 release date, the film's tone is describing as a "Stephen King meets John Hughes-style horror movie".EXCLUSIVE: An Animatic from the New Mutants Movie Lands Online! Boone announced that Pre-Production has began.https://www.instagram.com/p/BShc934DxXF/https://www.instagram.com/p/BSoGWvMFHOs/ Trivia * Director Josh Boone is a major X-Men fan and owns a large amount of their comics. * Maisie Williams is the fourth "Game of Thrones" actor to work on an X-Men film, after Peter Dinklage (Tyrion Lannister and Bolivar Trask in X-Men: Days of Future Past, Sophie Turner (Sansa Stark and Jean Grey in X-Men: Apocalypse) and Richard E. Grant (Izembaro and Dr. Zander Rice in Logan). * The first live action appearance of Lockheed who will be the companion of Magik in the film instead of Shadowcat in the comics. * The filmmakers cite horror storyteller Stephen King and teen drama filmmaker John Hughes as an influence on the film. * This film along with Deadpool 2 and X-Men: Dark Phoenix were filmed around the same time with New Mutants filmed in Boston, Massachusetts, United States, Deadpool 2 in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada and X-Men: Dark Phoenix in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. * Rosario Dawson was originally offered to played Cecilia Reyes but dropped out for unknown reasons. * Nat Wolff was considered for the role of Cannonball. * Maisie Williams (Wolfsbane) is the third "Dr Who" actor to appear in an X-Men film, having played Ashildr. Previous actors were Ian McKellen (Magneto, the Great Intelligence) and Richard E. Grant (Dr Zander Rice, the Great Intelligence). * The film's working title is "Growing Pains", after the 80s sitcom Growing Pains (1985). * Caio Paduan was considered for the role of Sunspot. * Josh Wiggins auditioned for Cannonball. * True O'Brien auditioned for the role of Danielle Moonstar. * This is the second appearance for Sunspot, after having previously appeared in X-Men: Days of Future Past. Gallery New Mutants teaser poster.jpg The New Mutants.jpg New Mutants USA Today photo.jpg New_Mutants_Assemble.jpg Videos The New Mutants Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX External links * New Mutants on IMDb References